What am I and who are my parents
by i love sharp objects
Summary: This the the follow up of chapter 5 of the fun in the chapel saga. Kotone is running from he order after they find out who she is and are trying to kill her. She makes it to New York and there she thinks she is safe. But she don't know how wrong she is. While she is running from the order will she find her parents or will she be killed looking for them. I own nothing. pair latter
1. Chapter 1

I do not own chrono crusade, but I do own this story.

Chapter 1

Who am I

Ok so this is a new story I've been working on. It's been a joint project with Tsukiko the Inu-Goddess and I found it quite an enjoyable project. So without further ado here's chapter 1 of the story. ENJOY

December 7 1940

The sounds of gun fire fill the streets of New York as a young girl runs from the hail of bullets. She keeps repeating the same few lines in her head.

My name is Kotone Christopher I'm 12 years old. My hair is violet and by eyes are blue. I'm an orphan and all I have of my parents are a locket with their photo. I don't know who these people are but they want me dead. Is it because of my parents or because I'm different from everyone else? I don't know all I know is I must survive

She turns the corner and is struck by a bulletin the arm.

" Damn it who the hell are you people!" she yells.

2 hours earlier

A car pulled up to the orphanage on 21st street. 4 men got out of the car and walked in side.

"We're looking for a girl with pointy ears" one of them said.

"Aaa you must mean Kotone, follow me" Sarah said from behind the desk said.

He started to walk up the stairs.

"She is a good girl, but she can handle herself in a fight. Most people call her elf but she can act more like a demon when she gets mad." she said.

"That's why we're here because she is a demon" the lead man said" she is a danger to the world."

"Kotone no she might be a little hotheaded but she's no demon she's kind and sweet but don't get her mad." She said( DAMIT are these people really from the order I so I need to be careful)

They walked towards a door and he opened it. The men stepped in and looked around.

"Kotone you have visitors" she yelled.

"Who are they" said Kotone.

"Some men who say you are a demon..." she said but was cut off mid sentence.

"A demon huh well do I look like a demon. " she said.

She came out of the shadows of the room and stood in front of the men.

"Do I look like a demon to you?" she asked.

The reply she got was the brandishing of firearms.

"What are you doing this is an orphanage not a target range!"yelled Sarah

"They really are here to try to kill me they think I'm a demon." said Kotone

"By the order..." he was cut off mid sentence by a knee in face.

"Blah blah blah like I said before I'm no demon, but when you pull a gun on me your asking for it."she said.

The others start shooting at her and she takes off running towards the stairs. One man turns and shoots but hits something he was not aiming for. Kotone stops at the top of the stairs.

"SARAH!" she yells and runs toward the falling woman don't you dare die" she said.

"...r...u...n... no...w" she croaked.

She laid her down. Now she was pissed they come and try to kill her and end up killing Sarah.

"ARG IM GOING TO BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF Y'ALL" she yells.

She runs and jumps on the side of the wall and pushes off and aims for one of the men and lands a kick square on the face. He is sent flying back. The others turn and shoot. They miss by a long shot. She punches and hits the man in the temple he is sent flying down the stairs. The other points and shoots but misses as well she brakes his arm and punches him in the throat. She turns and see Sarah dead but smiling. She knew what her last thoughts must have been. That's the Kotone i know never takes any shit. She turns and runs down the steps.

Preset time

"I'll ask once more WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE!"she yelled.

"We are the Order of Magdialin." said a lady dressed in black " We exercise demons, and you are a demon."

"The hell I am I don't know anything about you or your Order, but I'm no demon." she yelled.

Just as she said that the volley of bullets started once more. She took of running towards the people and dogeing the hail of fire. She ran up to about 5 feet and jumped high and came down on top of one of the men with a gun.

"You all are really starting to piss me off." yelled Kotone.

Someone charged her and she dodges it and follows by a swift uppercut. The man is sent flying back.

"The only thing I want to do is find out who were my parents!" she yells.

"Demons do not have parents!" the lady dressed in black yells.

"I do have parents!" she yells as she points to the locket.

The men surround her and gets ready to shoot. She runs up to one side and knocks the gun out of his hand she crouches and kicks almost straight up and balances on her hands. She pushes up and knees someone in the face. He is knocked out in an instant. When she lands she takes off running.

"Dam it she got away!" said the lady dressed in black.

( 10 minutes latter)

Kotone hides on a fire escape latter outside of an apartment. She pulls out a pocket knife and cuts off the tail of her shirt and ties it around the gun shot wound.

"It'll have to do for now." she said " first I need to find out about these people I'm being hunted by and why they were dressed like my mom."

She freezes as a man with a gun comes running down the ally way. He turns on a torch and shines it around below.

"Dam it I hope he doesn't see my blood."she thought.

He walks right under her and over the small pool of blood and works his way down the ally way.

"That was close..." she said

*PING*

A bullet hit the railing behind her and ricochet off.

"She's down here" he yelled followed by 2 more shots.

Dammit he must have saw the blood but made it look like he did dent.

She jumped down and took off running. Just as she turned the corner she was in front of a man in blue holding a gun. She roundhouse kicked him and grabbed the gun and took off running once more.

"Hop in"yelled a man in a car. She ran for it and dove in.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Family

Ok so I will try to update this story at least twice a week due to the fact that I kept the chapters short. Enough talking time to read.

"kotone Christopher my how you've grown." he said

"How do you know my name?!"she asked.

"I knew Sarah and you were like her child." he said"the name is Alex. I'm Sarah's cousin. I've been looking for you since the order attacked the orphanage."

"I guess you might be able to help me then." she said "do you know who my parents were."

"No sorry,"said Alex "I wasn't there when your parents brought you to the house. You were no bigger then a loaf of bread. Although the thing that stood out about you was the

pointy ears."

After hearing that her ears twitched. Kotone was watching out the back window for the people.

"Don't worry no ones coming." he said.

"Good because I'm going to them." she said.

"WHAT!?" he yelled.

"You heard me."

"You know something your crazy and got a death wish." he said.

"No just want to find my parents and get payback for Sarah." she said.

"Do you know where they are?" he said

"No, but i'll find out." she said.

He pulled over and let her out.

"Here take this." he said. It was a key to something.

"What is this?" she asked.

"It's the keys to a boat at the docks on 33rd street." he said.

He closed the door and took off. She looked at the keys. There was a note on it. It read, Good luck and God speed.

"I'm not a believer." she said.

She took off running down an ally way.

"Hmm lets start with all the churches." she thought.

The closest church was 3 blocks away. She turned and took off running. When she got to the church she saw people getting out of a car dressed in blue.

"Must be the right church." she thought.

She pulled the gun and hugged the wall as she came close to the gate. She stopped and looked around the corner to see what she was up against. I looked like two men and a girl with white hair, and they were armed. She waged that the girl was new but the others were not.

"I need to find out about these people"she thought " the best way to do that is to catch one of them".

She stayed low and ran below the wall of the iron fence. She stopped at the gate and peered in. They stopped and started talking.

"Good they're not paying any mind to me"she though.

"What do you need here stranger?" said someone.

She turned her head and looked up it was the girl with white hair. She had a gun in her hand and Kotone knew it was loaded.

"Sorry, but I don't like guns being pointed in my face." Kotone said.

"What do you want here?" the girl asked as she cocked her gun.

"Like I said I don't like guns in my face." she said.

"You got pointy ears so you must be a demon." the girl said.

The girl aimed her gun at her.

"Sorry but I'm faster then that." Kotone said.

She dogged the shot, but now the others were alert to her. She pulled her gun and shot one in the leg and missed the other. She ran up the girl with white hair and pointed the gun in the side of her face.

"I have no problem blowing her head away so back off or she gets it." Kotone said.

The man backed off and lowered his gun.

"Why would a demon need a gun?" the girl asked.

"first off I am no demon, and second off I want to revenge a friend and my guardian ." she said.

She put the girl in a head lock and held the gun to her and head and backed away from the gate. After about a hundred yards away she let go of her and she fell to her knees.

"Get up and start walking but watch it I have you guarded." she said.

They walked to an old warehouse on the port side of town.

30 mins latter

"Sit down and get comfy." said Kotone "since were going to be here a while I might as well know your name."

"Azmiarra is my name."She said.

"Well now since you were as nice as to tell me your name I guess I might as well tell you mine." said kotone" the names Kotone Christopher. "

"Wait CHRISTOPHER!?" she said in disbelieve.

"Yea why what's it mean to you?" said Kotone.

"Are you kin to Rosette Christopher?"

"Wait do you know my mom?!"yelled Kotone.

"Maybe." She said.

Kotone took off her locket and tossed it to her.

" Yea this is her. She was my friend and teacher." she said.

"Then do you know my dad?" Kotone asked.

"Yea your dad was..." she said but was cut off mid sentence by an explosion at the door.

Kotone turned and looked at the door. The entrance was being covered by a line of men with guns. She jumped up but was stuck by a bullet.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Mum dada

"Stay where you are demon." Said a voice.

Azmiarra jumped up and stood in front of Kotone.

"Don't shoot" she yelled at the top of her lungs" she the daughter of Rosette christopher."

"Our Rosette?!" said the voice.

"Yea" she said " and her father has to be Chrono."

"So she is demon" said the voice" well half demon."

Sandra was holding her bleeding arm and couldn't stop the bleeding. She pulled her knife and was reaching for her shirt sleeve when a bullet hit her hand. She grabbed the knife and took off running. The men opened fire she was able to avoid most but two bullets hit her. One in the leg the other in the arm. She limped out the back door and ran to the boat. The men chased her and shot but missed. By the time they reloaded she was long gone in the boat. She got to the other side and limped off the boat. She limped over beside a garbage can and crouched.

"DAMIT those dam people messed me up" she said in pain.

She took off her shirt and cut it in to ribbons and tied them around her wounds. All of a sudden a pair of people came around the corner and one was dressed in blue. The other looked to be around 15 and he had pointy looking ears. She looked about mid 20s or so. Kotone jumped back and drew her knife with the press of a button the knife went from a 3 inch blade to a two handed sword.

"We mean you no harm!" Said the girl.

"Sorry but I don't have time to mess with the dam order of whatever the hell it's called" yelled Kotone.

She charged the man and was surprised to see him block it with a Bowie knife.

"You sure are strong." He said.

"True, but I have the speed over you." She said and disappeared in a blink of an eye.

"Sorry but you don't." He said and disappeared.

Though out the area the clash of blades was loud as the area wind gust picked up caused by them. Clash after clash was herd though out the area. They stopped on the roof of a building, and stared at each other. Both were panting, but neither of them had any blood shed. In the blink of an eye they both disappeared and clashed blades many more times. They landed on a roof and clashed blades once more.

"Cut deep, Sinjo" she whispered . The blade glowed and was cutting though the Bowie knife.

"How the hell did you get my sword?!" Yelled Chrono .

"Sorry but this is my blade." Said Kotone.

"She looks very much like chrono, but she can't be Kotone." Thought Rosette.

Rosette ran towards the stair case and started climbing when she reached the top she heard her say.

"Sorry but I don't have time for you."said Kotone.

"Chrono run!" Yelled someone just as a pistol resounded. The marksmen miss by a long shot.

"I'm getting tired of you two." Said Kotone with a blank tone.

In a flash she was gone and appeared in front of the girl and was about to run her blade though her when he appeared in front of her. The blade went though his left shoulder.

"Run Rosette"he said in pain.

Kotone face lost all color and her hand started to wobble.

"Wait Rosette?" Said Kotone in a very shaken voice.

"Yea." She said putting the gun closer to kotone's head.

Kotone dropped the sword and ran over and hugged her. Rosette looked dumbfounded.

"Um, do I know you?" She asked with a puzzled look.

Chrono looked on the scene like someone hit over the head with a tone of bricks.

"Yea you know me" said Kotone" but last time you saw me a couple of days after i was born."

"What the" she said. Rosette looked at the eyes to the ears to chrono and then the locket. "What the …is that Kotone Christopher?" She said still dumbfounded.

"Yes that my name I've been looking for you all my life but the only clue I had was your photo."'said Kotone.

"So what am I…chop liverworst?" Said chrono with the blade still in him.

"Dad…"'she said as she jumped from her mom to him.

"Dam it watch the fucken shoulder!" he yelled.

"I'm sorry i thought you two were her to kill me since I've been chased by the order for about 2 days now." Said Kotone.

Chrono got up and pulled the blade out. He went over his check list of body parts.

"Head? Check. Balls? Check. Ears? Check. Alive and hurting? check."He said not thinking.

"Chrono keep those thoughts to your self." Yelled Rosette.

"Looks like you've been though hell." Said Rosette.

"You don't know the half of it." She said.

* PING *

Followed by the resound of a rifle. All three look about 200 yards out and saw a man there reloading his gun. They heard him cursing his rifle.

"Damn you you fucking scope!" He yelled.

"RUN." Yelled Chrono.

Authors note:

So she finally met her parents and may not be chased by the order. But to her surprise the family reunion may be short lived. But that is to be told in the next chapter. Well till latter cya and remember when the zombie invasion comes its always good the have a few sharp objects around. So….… GO SHARP OBJECTS.

And yes I'm insane ;) and yes I'm ready for the zombies I've got around 20 guns and well over 200 swords. On top of that of that I have enough MRE's to feed one person for about 30 years(around 200 or so boxes holding 40 or so meals just add water) so for about 10 people or so around 10 to 15 years. if you need help when the zombies come just come on over and if you don't know where to go… follow the blood stained road.

SO BRING ON THE BLOODSHED AND MAYHAM

HERE I AM ZOMBIES AND WAITING TO KILL THINGS WITHOUT GETTING 1st DAGREE MURDER


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

OK so one of you said that I had the characters wrong…well your wrong I wanted to post a few chapters before I went into the building of what happened to the characters after 12 odd yeas.

First up is Azmarria

"She's been in a coma for almost 12 hours." Said sister Kate.

"Hope she'll wake up soon." Said the guard.

The white haired girl was hit by a shot in the side of her head and fell hard causing her to be put in a coma. She was dreaming of the day everything went to hell in the church.

( 11 years earlier)

"Azmarria hold the rifle like this." Said a man. Showing her how to hold the heavy B.A.R.

"Yes sir Crowley." She said.

A new teacher had been teaching her since Rosette and Chrono had went awol and left when the order heard she was pregnant.

She aimed the rifle and pulled the trigger. The target burst into a thousand pieces.

"Good!" Said Crowley.

Azmarria grinned ear to ear and he patted her on the back..

She was becoming a good shot and knew how to use most of the new weapons coming in and new ammo. She was very accurate and the only guns she was not good on was the B.A.R. She reloaded she gun and laid it on the table.

"Crowley I think I'm ready for the course." she said.

"Are you sure you might be a good shot but those targets come out of no where and if your hit once its over." he said" OK pick your gun, and meet down in the pit."

she walked over and picked her most familiar gun the Colt 1911. She grinned when she thought of Rosette. Then she walked over to the box and grabbed 4 mags of .45 ammo, and walked over to the next table and picked up a Thompson and two drum mags. She walked over to the stair case and walked down.

"I'm ready!" she yelled.

Then next thing she heard was a click of a target. She turned and fired the colt. It head dead center head. She turned and heard three more clicks she turned and gangster style shot the targets down. A paintball had just went flying by her face. She quickly ducked and shot twice and holstered the colt. Then took the strap off the Thompson and readied it. She turned and saw 7 targets down range. She pulled the trigger and let about 20 rounds fly at the targets the all fell.

^plump^

Then something hit her in the back of the head.

"Why cant I be as good a Rosette?!" she yelled.

"Because your not her you might be the best shooter but nowhere close to her." said Crowley grinning.

Azmarria just sighed.

"Your right."she said thinking of the many times when she was learning under Rosette, and grinned.

"Get washed up dinners in 20 minutes." He said.

She turned and left the target range. As she was walking she heard someone say something about Chrono. She stopped and tried to listen.

"Chrono…must…killed…cost…they…to…" one voice said.

"But…left…US." Said the other.

".Yea…can't…spare... men... kill..." said another.

She ran when she heard some footsteps coming towards the door. She turned the corner and went to her room and washed up the whole time she was thinking about what she had heard.

"They must be in big trouble." she thought. She left the room and went to the dinning hall.

The dinner was very bland and simple but had a good taste. The whole time she keep thinking about what she heard. The dinner was Chicken noodle soup and toast with apples and soda to drink. She got up and walked past the elder.

'"Hey Azmarria want by snow cream?" he said.

"YEA!" she yelled and reached for it.

"Then let me bobble your breast." he said jerking the bowl away.

"No" she said and blushed and walked away.

As she was walking to her room she noted that Crowley was not at dinner. She turned around and started walking to his room. His door was cracked and the light was off. She over and pushed the door open. She looked in and saw a pool of blood and a man on the floor and another standing over him. She hit the light and pulled her gun.

"Halt you!" she yelled. The man turned and saw her. But she could not see his face. She noted his pointy ears and small horns.

"CROWLYEY!" she yelled.

"He's dead you stupid girl, and your next." said the man.

She shot three times, and the shots hit true, but what scared her the most and looked at her shoulder. Blood shot every where. She raised her gun in pain and rage and shot the rest of her round all hit and the man dropped to the ground. She was soon to follow. When she woke she saw nothing but a white roof. Her rage was still evident but lessened.

" I'LL KILL THEM ALL" she yelled " but you cant kill Chrono" . She was arguing with herself mentally.

She jumped up from the bed and yelled.

"I'LL KILL ANYTHING WITH THOSE DAMN EARS!" she yelled and made the guard jump.

"Sister Kate she awake!" yelled the guard.

She was panting and looked around and saw the white room. Her head was bandaged with a little blood.

"Azmarria your awake!" Kate yelled.

"Where am I?" she asked.

"The church." said Kate " What do you last remember?"

" Me shooting a demon with my gun. " she said.

"Azmarria that was 11 years ago." Kate said.

"Oh I remember what I last remembered." she said" Me face planting concrete! How long have I been out?"

"2 days." said Kate.

authors note/

OK so there you have it Shiloh. That should give you an idea on why Azmarria was so fast to point her gun at Kotone. She has basicly vowed to kill anything with pointy ears. So elfs run before she finds you and kills you.


	5. Chapter 5

_HI IM BACK SORRY BOUT BEING SLOW TO UPDATE THIS. THE DAMN COMPUTER BROKE AND NEEDED TO BE FIXED, SO HERES CHAPTER 5._

….

Chrono and Rosette turned and ran through the door. The man with the sniper rifle was trying to the reload the rifle but it was jammed. Kotone was laughing at the man with the gun mentally, because she knew that the m103 1903 Springfield was famous for jamming when it hadn't been cleaned for a long time.

"Well that was funny" said Kotone.

"What was me bout to get killed or the fact that he was a bad shot?" said Chrono.

"Both." said Kotone.

Rosette was dumbfounded when she heard this and wondered why she wasn't at the orphanage." Hey Kotone."

"Yo" she said.

"Why aren't you at the orphanage?" she asked.

When she asked this Kotone was saddened by the thought of what had happened. She looked up at her mom with a sad face. "The orphanage was attacked and Sarah was kill in the fight."

Rosette was angered by this. 'Who told them?!' She thought.

"Should be simple to figure it out." said someone.

"Aion" Chrono said turning around sharply.

"Been a while Chrono." said Aion with a poison in his voice.

"Not really the last time I saw you was in Italy." said Chrono.

"True." He replied. "Well I got to go till next time." He said and disappeared.

"Go to hell Aion." said Chrono.

"What was that all about." asked Kotone.

"It's nothing we'll tell you latter." said Rosette.

Kotone wasn't too happy about that but she accepted it, because she knew her mom wasn't in the mood. They walked down the stairs and came to the door leading out.

"I don't think the order is over the river yet." said Kotone.

She opened the door and walked out to the corner. She stood there for a second listening. She didn't hear anything. Chrono walked by her and walked out in to the street.

(BOOM)

The street exploded and Chrono was sent flying in to the side of the building. Kotone peaked around the corner and looked down the street. What she saw was a bad sign. About three hundred yards down the street was a Vickers mark 1medium tank.

(Entering tank mode)

(_Sorry I'm a bit of a history nut on wars and know a lot about the tanks of ww1 and ww2_)

**Armor**

6.25 mm

**Main  
armament**

QF 3 pounder gun (47 mm)

**Secondary  
armament**

four 0.303 (7.7 mm) Hotchkiss M1914 machine guns

two 0.303 Vickers machine guns

**Engine**

Armstrong Siddeley V-8 air-cooled petrol engine  
90 hp (67 kW)

**Transmission**

4-speed gearbox to a 2-speed epicyclical

**Suspension**

helical spring

**Operational  
range**

120 mi (190 km)

**Speed**

15 mph (24 km/h)

(End tank mode.)

Kotone was horrified by the metal monster. She knew that she couldn't take it down and was troubled by that.

"It's the D.C. branch of the order." said Rosette peaking around the corner.

Kotone was looking at her dad. His head was bleeding and he wasn't moving. She was afraid he was dead. Then she heard a muffled grown.

"We need to go or we may get killed." said Rosette quietly.

"But we need to get dad!" said Kotone.

"I know we will get him but with the tank around we can't do anything."

(With Azmaria)

She was sitting at the dining room table eating a bowl of soup. She looked around and saw the faces of those time before they disappeared. She saw them sitting at a table with her and rosette fighting over the last piece of apple pie, and while they were fighting Chrono just helped himself to it.

"Remembering the old days?" said a voice.

"Yea." She said not even paying the least bit of mind to who it was.

"Can you tell me more about what you remember, because my memory is still a bit fuzzy." He said.

"O, Josh!" she said startled.

Joshua was a officer in the order and favored close combat with dual silver short swords. He had gained back some of his memories but most was still very "fuzzy". He had also cut his hair shorter and had grown a lot, but he could not use up a lot of his energy or he'll pass out. The only reason why he was accepted was for his sharp mind and tactical skills he had developed.

"I was just thinking about the days before they disappeared, and the fun we had." She said.

"How were those days?" he asked.

The days were fun and most entertain, but the days after were times of sorrow.

(_Flashback)_

"Chrono and rosette are to be killed on site if seen by the order." said one of the high counsel elders.

'Why did it have to come to this?' she asked herself.

After the meeting she was walking to her room and saw a truck come in with something big and grey on the back.

(sounds of a big motor starting)

The big thing rolled off the truck and pulled in to the court yard. She also saw a group of about twenty men all getting out of a troop truck. Their armbands showed that they were the D.C. branch of the order or the elites of the order.

"They're going overboard with this." said a man with blond hair.

Azmaria turned her head and saw who it was and fell back.

"Joshua Christopher?!" she yelled.

"Huh do I know you?" he said with a blank tone.

'He can't remember anything since Chrono tore the horns out.' she thought.

"Here's the deal, you do know me but you don't at the same time." She said.

"That might be true," he said "because up until recently I can't remember anything about my childhood or life. All I remember is my name."

She got up and looked back to the people unlading the thing.

"I don't see why they need to bring a tank in for this and the elites." He said.

"Azmaria and Joshua report to Sister Kate at once" yelled a guard.

"Great now what." mumbled Joshua.

"Who knows?" She replied.

(Sister Kate's office)

"We need you two to check in to some reports of summoning." She said.

"Great more work for me." mumbled Joshua.

'Is he really this lazy?' thought Azmaria.

( in a car in suburbs of new York)

"505…505… ah 505" said Joshua.

505 New Street New York was a small 6 room single floor house that reports of summoning was coming from. The owners haven't been seen in a few days and an aura of death was in the air. He reached back and picked up something wrapped in cloth. He un rolled it and two swords laid there shining in the mid-day sun. He picked them up and pulled one out of the sheath a little and looked at the blade. It was pure silver and had a design engraved it in. he strapped the blades to his sides and started walking toward the door.

Azmaria had a colt 1911 pistol and held it poised for action. Joshua knock on the door and got no response. He was about to knock on it again when the door fell in. In a flash he had the sword ready. The air met their noses and it made Azmaria gag. Out of the darkness of the house a tail made of spikes came flying out.

"DUCK!" he yelled.

Azmaria ducked and the spikes barely missed her head.

Before she could blink Joshua had done an upper cut to the tail and cut it off. It fell off and wiggled around for a second before bubbles started to come for the end of the tail. First a leg then another before Joshua cut it in half and it started to fade in to ash.

"Mace devils" he said "their tails have a rock mace with spikes at the end. The only way to kill one is shoot it in the head."

He walked in to the house and went in to the living room. The room was bare and the 6 pointed star was in the middle along with a body that was burn to a crisp. A high pitched screech filled the room. He looked right then left, and saw shadows moving. Azmaria had the colt aimed to right. His swords were held loosely at waist height. The devils were a blur as they moved towards them Azmaria fired and missed, and Joshua had deflected the mace with his blade. Azmaria cracked a vial of holy water and threw it, and the drops hit the thing and blinded it. A second latter it had a hole clear though its head.

"One of them down and one to go." She said proudly.

"Well give me a hand with this one then!" he yelled as he deflected the mace once again.

She pointed her gun at it. A mace went flying out of nowhere and knocked it out of her hand. Her gun went skidding across the floor.

Joshua had finial got pissed and threw a sword at it and it hit dead center and killed it. He turned and saw that Azmaria was face to face with the biggest mace devils he had ever saw (the biggest out of the three because that how many he had seen in real life). It had to be at least 5 foot tall and the mace was as big as a wrecking ball.

"Azmaria get down." He said in a very commanding voice.

The look in his eyes told her that he was about to open up a fat ass can of whoop ass on it. She hit the deck and Joshua mumbled a few words and turned the blade sideways. In one motion of the blade a crescent moon red blade went through the beast's head and blew a hole in the back of the house.

"That felt good to get that out of my system." He said.

Azmaria looked up at him and dumfounded by what she just saw.

(Sounds of sirens coming from outside)

"Just great more trouble." He said with a bored look on his face.

He walked over and picked up his other sword, and sheathed both.

_(Sister Kate's office)_

"YOU DONE WHAT?!" she yelled at both of them.

"Completed the job." Said Joshua.

"And in the process destroyed 2 houses." said Sister Kate.

"Nag nag nag… I'm going to go take me a nap." He said and turned and walked out.

"Just like rosette" she said.

A: N

And that's a warp of the new chapter what am I and who were my parents. And if you want to know about the sword that Joshua had in the manga the girl with the cat ears made him a sword of silver and I took that and gave him one more to dual wield the swords. O and also I mixed the personalities of him a little the anger, uncaring, and the power from when he had the horns with some of Rosette's traits like the laziness and destroying of buildings. Chrono had been captured by the D.C. branch and will most likely be interrogated for info on Kotone. And also if you wonder why Rosette was so uncaring, well if you think about it when they were together he always returned and never failed plus you add in the tank and what do you get a fear factor that out of the roof. Let's just say next chapter the D.C. branch is going to have a bad day next chapter. Once again I'm sorry about not posting here lately and the reason for that is that I had trouble with computer and family. But I got both of those fixed and will try to post as often as possible.


	6. update

THIS IS JUST AN UPDATE TO ALL STORIES...

Um...Hi (ducks as knives and spoons are thrown) really ya'll I'm trying to say that I'm not dead (yet)! and all you do is try to kill me WTF?!

ezio: well you kinda had that coming

kagome: ya don't say... all you do so far is blow the brains out of that damn emo teacher, and how do I know that you didn't like that creep being around?

ezio: hmm you say something?

kagome: I said CLEAN YOUR DAMN EARS OUT THEN GO FUCK A DUCK

ezio: you say something?

Kotone: any of you have a damn Advil or something? I think im deaf now...

sharp: (eyes swirling) where's the moonshine again ma?

all three look at him with a look of WTF

anyway back to the subject a hand. I hope to have updated at least two of the stories by the end of the month

P.S.

if I get 10 reviews from those to stories I can make that a promise


End file.
